Turn Off the Lights
by hp1piececraziness
Summary: The Art of War states that POWs should be treated with respect and be incorporated into your army. Case in point, Kurosaki Ichigo. Although, in his case, there needed to be a bit of cleaning up. And memory wiping. [Chapter 4: Eien is a butthole and aw yeah, CHOCOLATE!]
1. The Trouble With Accessories

Ha ha ha, I am so stupid. I should seriously be working on other stories. (I am, expect an update for Guardian soon.) If you followed this account for my friend's writings, this story might not be for you.

This fanficition idea has been haunting me for months. High school entrance exam preparation has been stopping me from being able to write creative writing though. Now that it is finally almost over, I can really work on these now!

The plot of Bleach is slightly different here from the actual series, so it is slightly AU. Some characters are also probably really OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and its characters. Nor do I own Rise Against's song, "But Tonight We Dance". I also do not own the lyrics. This story is for entertainment only is not for profit.

* * *

But Tonight We Dance

Rise Against

_Breath deep and easy, swallow this pride._

_Stare at my shaking hands through bone-dry, blood shot eyes._

_Clocks drip the hours, I count the miles._

_Will you be there waiting, awake until sunrise?_

It should have been simple. Get in, bust some heads, grab my hostage friend, and get out. Sure the bubbly girl is safe, back where ever we came from. So is everyone else on that deadly, suicidal rescue mission into the heart of enemy grounds. Everyone else but me.

Who were they? I used to remember their names. Those names are gone now, replaced by the a blank whiteness, white like the confining walls. At night as I sleep, sometimes, I remember a man with spiky, tied back, red hair. By his side, a much shorter girl with deep raven black hair and suffocating purple eyes marches on the sifting bone-white sand. A silent giant stands in the back, following a black haired boy in white and blue clothing.

What are their names?

It has been so long now, months according to Zangetsu when he is able to slip past the barrier created by the reiatsu suppressing collar. We are not certain. Even the hollow is at a loss. I just counted the number of times I fall asleep. Keep losing track. Eventually I just gave up.

Escape is also futile. Zangetsu's zanpakuto form is far away, locked somewhere undetectable. The door is locked, melting into the thick walls. There are no windows; the only light in the room is from lamps in the ceiling. Screwed into the floor and walls, the desk is useless as an escape tool. By some strange mechanism, the chair always stays on the floor, constantly avoiding the walls. Cannot use the chair as a battering ram, pity. The couch is too heavy to lift, and the bed is immovable.

I've tried screaming at the walls hollering to be let out. No one hears me outside. I stopped after what felt like several months.

During my waking hours, there is nothing to do. I pace, certain the white floor is wearing under my restless feet. Sometimes I just lie on the soft, white bed, conversing with the hollow. Even when he does not want to talk, I force him to. It is too quiet, too white, otherwise.

_I have traveled in darkness, for what seems like days,_

_I come from the sinkholes, collapsed under this weight._

_I know not your sorrow, but I know mine,_

_So say you'll stay and dance with me tonight._

My inner hollow used to try to kill me every time I bothered him. Not anymore. Both Zangetsu and the hollow talk with me. There was nothing better to do in the dull blue, sideways city of skyscrapers.

It is useless for him to try to take over. Once long ago, he did seize control. His efforts were rewarded by quick and blinding pain. Electricity and reiatsu shot out from the infernal collar. Everyone was knocked out; for how long, there was no way to tell.

Now he grudgingly sits and is moderately civil; far different from when I first met him. Only when we spar does his original self come out again with its crackling grins and mocking, golden eyes.

_In the glow of twilight, our world is finally calm._

_I felt it complete me, when the stars give way to dawn._

_A language universal, but I speak not its tongue._

_Is this a night that spans forever, or a dawn that never comes._

A strange pink-haired man with bone like glasses stopped by my cell. He led me away, through cold halls and up and down long flights of stairs. Sometimes through a window, I catch a glimpse of sunlight illuminating pale dunes. Otherwise, back in the dreary hallways again.

My hollow is wary of the man, suspicious of his actions. I am not as worried, but then again, I have never met him before how should I know what he is like.

Finally, we reach our destination, a clean, neat room with tools and screens everywhere. His smile has a hungry sadistic hint as I am forced into a chair. I cannot fight back as he drags me by the thin, white collar around my neck.

Connected to strange equipment, I am at the mercy of a madman. The world dissolves into static filled darkness.

_I have traveled in darkness, for what seems like days,_

_I come from the sinkholes, collapsed under this weight._

_I know not your sorrow, but I know mine._

_So say you'll stay and dance with me tonight._

I wake up again in my room. A new surprise awaits me; sitting and fuming on the couch is my hollow. His pale body clad in the form fitting white clothing easily blends into the bleached surroundings. Empty golden eyes swimming in black follows my moves and a hand fidgets with a collar identical to mine. We are prisoners, chained to the stifling walls around us.

Eating our meals together, it feels odd that he now has his own body. I do not know why he should not though. Instantly horror struck, I do not remember anything from my past: not my friends, my enemies, how long I have been here, why I am here, where we are. All that remains is our names, the fact that Zangetsu is a zanpakuto, this is my room, the hollow used to live in my soul, and I should not try any funny business like leaving the room. He does remember our past life though; but he is not sharing. I wish he does, for no matter how hard I think, everything is a blank slate, waiting to be rewritten.

After reassuring me that things are not too bad, he sits on the floor and stretches. I do not join and just lay on the bed, thinking about nothing. Finally we both tire of these activities and we fall asleep: me on the bed and him on the couch.

_Tomorrow we might wake in servitude and silence_

_I will give you everything if only you would have me_

_Tomorrow we will sweat and toil,_

_Our hands will quiver caked with soil,_

_Tomorrow we'll give it one last chance,_

_But tonight we dance,_

_But tonight we dance!_

Time passes painfully slow. Finally, long after first losing my memories, a brown haired man with imposing eyes stepped through the door. Something deep inside my mind says that I know him, but I do not remember. He tells me that I have been in the room for over a year. Over a year. Wow. Then he asked if we would like to be finally free of the room and join him - fight in his army. Leaving the room sounds great to me; fighting sounds great to the pale hollow. Over a year without both is much to long. We exchange a quick glance before nodding to the man. He smiled and called himself Aizen Sousuke. Aizen leaves the room, and we gladly follow. At least I do. The hollow still regards him with an air of suspicion.

_And for this, I travel in darkness, for what seems like days,_

_I come from the sinkholes, collapsed under this weight._

_I know not your sorrow, but I know mine._

_Just say you'll stay and dance with me tonight._

* * *

BTW, one extremely important thing, Ichigo's gender is debatable right now. When I first came up with the story Ichigo was a girl. Right now I am not so certain. That is why Ichigo's gender is never mentioned. (The advantages of using first person XD)

I also want to give Ichigo's hollow a name. Not just any of the really common names people use for him, I want a really interesting name. (Right now I am thinking Rokushi but I am open to suggestions. The word black in Japanese is Kuro and white is Shiro or something like that. I'm not Japanese, I do not know. I just but the "ro" part in the front and got Rokushi. XD)

Since this story is going to be written in a series of songfics, song suggestions will be great.

So leave you thoughts in a review or message, it will be greatly appreciated. (If I do not get much input on the matter, Ichigo is going to be a girl and the hollow's name is going to be Rokushi and expect lots of less well known songs XD)

See you with the next chapter,

~dorandsugar


	2. Bored, Bored, Bored

**I don't know why I'm update this story. I really, really need to work on Guardian and finish it up. (Just a few more hundred words to go and then edit it a bit.) **

**Oh and before I forget, lol you guys all don't want a girl Ichigo XD So he is still a guy. (might appear a bit OOC)**

**Man I had fun writing this chapter. (It's in the hollow's POV. I think I have the format down. Alternate between Ichigo and the hollow's POV and sometimes throw in a bit with what is going on outside in the war...it is a very interesting situation right now but I'm not telling yet.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope, nothing. So go bug someone else.**

* * *

Have You Ever

The Offspring

_Falling, I'm falling_

Joy, my day is ruined. Well not really, it is better than hanging out in King's inner world. Zangetsu only does zanpakuto stuff and King does – well what does he do? Sleep? I glance over my shoulder. Yeah he is still out. He sleeps like a cat now; over a half of the time he spends here is sleeping.

I knew that there was something wrong with that pink hair freak. The moment King stepped into the strange, equipment-filled room my thoughts were confirmed. Oh hell no, we are not for experiments. Still, I was unable to do anything as I was ripped out of the sideways blue city. I am still connected to King's soul, just not able to go back into the inner world.

Now that I think about it, not that I mind. Flexing my fingers, I gaze around the white room from where I lounged on the couch. The whole place could use some color.

The white collar still irritates me. I am not something to be suppressed, caged, and collared like an animal. No seriously, even though the analogy worked, I am not an animal.

I smirked. Having a body for myself still rules.

_Have you ever walked through a room,_

_But it was more like the room passed around you,_

_Like there was a leash around your neck that pulled you through?_

Aizen Sousuke was, is, and will continue to be a freak. Not that I am ever going to say that out loud, I value my life thank you very much. Still, why would anyone design a fortress like this? I am certain that turn was a wall several minutes ago. So not only is the place confusing as hell, but is also able to move the rooms and walls. Why would anyone make their home like this? Oh wait I know, because of stupid morons like King. That makes more sense.

…

I still have no idea how to get back to our room. Someone better help us get back.

Studying the brown-haired man leading us, I contemplated how smart this move was. Thanks to the pink-haired-freaky-scientists-that-I-will-never-trust-again Espada, King's memories are wiped clean. He follows the man that should be his enemy. I cannot convince him not to follow the traitor during our quick telepathic conversation. Now I have to keep walking behind the two former allies of Soul Society.

I want to turn around and just do my own thing. I do not want to meet anyone, screw it all. But something still tells me that the bastard Aizen will have some nasty punishments in mind for whoever does not follow orders. I saw the panther Espada after he flatten King's ass the first time. Just having your arm cut off does not seem like a major problem for Aizen. My arms are valued just as much as my life.

I better be able to have a major fight soon to vent some anger.

_Have you ever been at some place,_

_Recognizing everybody's face,_

_Until you realized that there was no one that you knew?_

Well hello Fox face. And blind dude, sorry I do not know your name. And Espadas that are hanging out in the hallways that we randomly meet. And other random arrancars that are also doing stuff in the hallways…

I cannot believe I am actually feeling awkward. It is official, hanging around a delusional King all the time is screwing with my brain.

And speaking of delusional, clueless King, he just goes around and get weird looks from all the arrancars. Especially when he meet the emo Espada and asked if he meet him before. Stupid, this guy tried to kill you one more than one occasion. At least his memory is not completely removed, it would suck if he was just a baby in the world.

_Well I know._

Finally back in our room. I hit the sack immediately, tired from listening to all the conversations that were exchanged earlier in the day? Night? I do not know. Not that I care.

I need to find someone to spar with already.

However, just before completely slipping to a nice, welcome nap, a thought strays through my mind. Where the heck is Soul Society, how are they going to react to the recent turn of events.

…Hell I don't care, I want sleep.

_Some days, my soul's confined and out of mind,_

_Sleep forever._

_Some days, I'm so outshined and out of time,_

_Have you ever._

I want out damn it. All this white is driving me nuts. Plain white everywhere, commanding everything. Blinking my eyes closed, I sigh in disappointment.

…

Where is King?

My golden eyes flash open and I curiously glance around. He ain't in this room. But he never went outside right? Then where –

The sound water faucet gushes out water comes from the bathroom mixed with quiet snickering. What.

Slamming open the bathroom door, a bubble pops on my face.

"Gah! What was that?" I manage to sputter out.

"Bubbles."

No shit. After struggling to find a towel, I finally get the stinging solution out of my eyes. Bubbles and water everywhere, mainly around the sink and all over King. Bubble film sits in his hands as he blows out giant spheres. Hanging down soggily from his shoulders, water stains the front of the white uniform, sticking the cloth to his thin frame.

Why the heck is he playing with _bubbles_? Is his insane or is his really that bored.

"You want to join?"

I snort, "Hell to the no. Of course I don't want to. Why are you doing that? You're around seventeen now."

King only shrugs. "Bored."

So he was bored.

As he keeps blowing out soapy bubbles, I cannot help but wonder just how much soap was used in the concoction.

Screw it, I'm leaving now. Another suicidal bubble touches a strand of my hair and pops. I growl at it.

Before turning, I glance at mirror. We both are the same heights, form, and facial expression. Our hair grew out to touch our shoulders. Gold on black eyes flick over to King's entertained brown ones. Tsking, I close the door behind me. He is so carefree right now, freed from his past as he lives among his former enemies. His mind is a blank slate, waiting for Aizen to rewrite. King takes the confining, white walls into stride; I cannot. I hate it. I loathe it.

I want out.

_Falling, I'm falling._

When I sleep, only heavy darkness presses down on my chest. A forbidding sensations seeps to every pore in my soul. Falling through this darkness, panic sometimes seizes my mind, prying my eyes open. The ill feeling leaves, only narrow suspicion. Instincts never failed me before. Now, my instincts scream at me to stay wary of anything and everything. No telling what exactly Aizen is plotting to do with us.

Tsk.

_Have you ever, buried your face in your hands,_

_Cause no one around you understands,_

_Or has the slightest idea what it is that makes you be._

God damn it Ichigo, stop it. Stop jumping around so much. Damn it, sand is not that exciting. Suddenly I want him to be sleeping again. At least then he can't do anything to annoy me…At least not much.

I hope you trip and fall.

How can King be so carefree? Did losing his memories really affect him that much? Can't he feel that nothing about this fortress is right? He even knows we are prisoners. Ridiculous.

The cold metal around my neck keeps sucking in reaistu, a reminder of my confinement. Even though we are released form our cage, we are still trapped in the fortress.

"Oy King!" I had enough of his nonsense. "Stop acting like a five year old."

King only pouts in reply and shuffles off, muttering about spoil sports.

Damn I want to just cleave him in half right now….

Wait I am a hollow, I could probably just blast him away with a cero. Eh, that is an experiment for later. I do not know what would happen to me if King died, maybe I die too, maybe I don't.

_Have you ever felt like there was more,_

_Like someone else was keeping score,_

_And what could make you whole was simply out of reach._

_Well I know._

Where is King.

Why. Must. He. Keep. Disappearing. Damn. It.

Of course it is boring just sitting in a little room all the time but where did he disappear to now.

My right fist collides into the white wall in frustration, annoyance, and anger, easily punching a hole through the material. How can Zangetsu stand the twerp? Dislodging my hand from the wall, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Fuming while wandering through the halls, my hands itched to just fight someone. Unfortunately for me, no arrancar crossed my path. Finally, the empty halls opened to the fake sunlight and stretches of sand. No Ichigo.

Back in the maze, I cannot shake the feeling that people are watching my moves and tweaking with the halls. Seriously, this corner was not there a moment ago.

Footsteps approach. "Kurosaki?"

Fuck no retard. Does it look like I have orange hair for one.

The arrancar has bright blue hair, colorful enough to rival the fake sky I just arrived from. Teal eyes meet golden eyes and we both glare at each other.

"You ain't Kurosaki."

"Of course not. You blind or something? Or are you just that stupid?"

His eyebrow twitches. "Bastard. Picking a fight?"

"Hah! Like you could give me any entertainment," I spit out.

"Let's see." A fist plows closer to my chest. Flipping backwards, I evade the punch. I return the favor and almost land a blow at his face.

The resulting brawl sent us all the way to the sand below the fake sky. Would have been much better if I had a blade.

_Someday, I'll try again and not pretend,_

_This time forever._

_Someday, I'll get it straight, but not today,_

_Have you ever._

Grimmjow, that was his name it turned out, and I meet a few more when I wander the halls. Everyone is bored at the palace. True, war still rages on outside, but inside, nothing.

Boring.

So we have fist fights to relax and entertain ourselves. I still really want a blade back already. Grimmjow does not know where they are kept; only Aizen knows.

King watches the fights. When I told him I meet someone that knew him, he practically dragged me off, desperate to get his memories back. Grimmjow knew little besides some names and faces, two to be exact. Not much help there. I haven't seen King that angry in a while.

He wants to go to the "Human World" and take a look around, see if he can regain some memories.

Hell if I cared.

_Falling, I'm falling._

* * *

**The hollow does have a name. I just never got around to adding it. Ichigo decided to leave and explore before I could get him to give the hollow a name. Bad Ichigo.**

**And bubbles...I really have no idea why I did that. But it was fun XD**

**(Just a little thought, ideas on what is going on with the war right now? I do have it plotted out and I want to know how far or how close to the reality you guys are.)**

**Until next time! (And Happy Holidays!)**

**~dorandsugar**


	3. You're Paying for the Damage You Know

**It is three in the morning, I'm feeling a bit cranky. Hate insomnia.**

**I noticed that my "double personalities" really comes out in this story. Ichigo is more like when I am calm and actually working like I should. His hollow however, is my idiot, hyped up, annoyed voice that likes pointing out every stupid, little thing I do. See, right now it is berating me for writing that. So generally I have more fun writing the hollow's point of view.**

**The War outside is really screwed up right now. So many people are dead.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all**

* * *

~O_O~

Million Miles Away

The Offspring

_There was a time, looking through myself,_

_Wanting to pretend,_

_If I escaped, I could fill myself._

_I don't think you can._

The hollow laughed at me once when I said I did not mind staying here in Las Noches. It was not a humorous laugh; no, it was a quick bark filled with scoffing, filled with disbelief and annoyance. He hates it, very open about his opinions, glad to smash someone's face in if they ridicule his beliefs.

"How can you stand it? There's nothing here that is appealing other than fighting."

How do I stand it? I don't know. I do not hate it, nor do I love it. Like being in a rowdy condo with friends in all the other rooms. Some "friends" you hate and some you like.

I don't know.

I am so confused. Fight in an army? Sure. But it does not feel like we are in an army. I don't know why, I expect it to be different. More strict? More orderly? Where did I even get this belief from; I have never been in an army before.

Right?

Distracting myself, I ignore my inner confusion. There are little things that are very interesting, the soap makes great bubbles and the halls are different every time.

I wander the moving halls all the time, trying to remember. Passing by in the halls several time, I learn the names of some of the more powerful members of Aizen's army. The most interesting being one of the commanders, a shinigami, Ichimaru Gin. His appearance is strange and unnerving, but his nature is not that bad. Has a strange sense of humor.

It was in a quick conversation with Gin when he mentioned the World of the Living. Where the humans live. Humans. The World of the Living. Something in the back of my mind attempted to push forward. The World of the Living. I would need to visit sometime later.

The World of the Living should have a solution to my memory problem.

Yet despite this stark truth, I do not want to venture out of the fortress. It is nice in Las Noches. The arrancars, while destructive, are actually very fun to talk with. Just as long as I steer away from the Espada, my day should be good. It is enjoyable to sit on a tall pillar-like building and gaze over the sandy ground from high in the still air.

"Distractions, the whole lot of that," the hollow frowns, "What you need to do in all that free time of yours is try to find Zangetsu."

"Sure," I reply. It is a task to distract me again from my chase for my missing memories. Knowing better then to nag the hollow and get ceroed to a crisp, I go about his request.

Easier said than done. Las Noches is big. Several hundred corridors, a few thousand rooms, all of which are movable. Some doors are locked and some doors are fake. Idly I wondered if there were buildings like this in the World of the Living. (In a parallel universe, several people sneezed.)

_Been far and wide,_

_But that hole inside,_

_Never really leaves._

_When I went away, what I really left,_

_Left behind was me._

While I was walking about, the hollow left and started a fistfight with one of the Espada. Even while using only blunt blows, there was lots of property damage.

"What the hell were you think?"

"Damn panther said something stupid that's it."

The sixth Espada then, huh. "What did he say?"

"Thought I was you somehow. I didn't like that so I just temped him to start a fight."

"He thought you were me? But I've never seen this dude. How would he recognize me?"

The hollow pointedly refuses to answer. Why? There should not be a reason for his action. Unless…

"He's from my memories."

The hollow glares in response. Did not faze me. Instead, much to the hollow's protests, I grabbed his arms and dragged him across the floor, into the halls. Down the halls and around corners, I tramp about, counterpart in tow.

"Where is he?"

"If you would fucking let go of me already I might be able to tell you."

He gets thrown into a wall for all his complaining.

"Don't know where his is, probably somewhere on a mission."

I stomp on his face.

The hollow only grumbles, "He probably will be back soon. Now are we going to get out of these halls already?"

True to the hollow's words, the Espada is back in a few days. I drag the hollow around the halls again.

We finally find the Espada as he leaves a room, curiously watching the procession.

I get down to business. "You know me. Do you remember anything about my past? I can't remember and this douche here isn't helping."

The blue haired man frowns. "Course I know you. Beat you up a good number of times too. Can't tell you much though. The only interactions we ever had was fighting."

Oh come on this is stupid. All I did with this guy was fight. I ask, "Do you know any names of anyone I used to know?"

"Hmm, only a few. There was that ice shinigami – Rukia maybe – the princess – Orihime – and some weird blond guy."

Besides me, the hollow's face swiftly darkens at the mention of the last person.

I press on. "What do they look like?"

"Can't tell you. Orders from Aizen."

Back in our room, I scream and shout, punching and kicking at the walls. So close. So far.

I continue aimlessly shuffling through the halls.

_It's telling me to be on my way home,_

_Million miles away._

_I can't stay. _

No one is able to help me, not because of Aizen's orders – though that is partially the reason – but rather because there was no information they could give me. No one knew anything about my past.

Except for the hollow.

"Can't you tell me already?"

"Don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

He only sighs and punches me in the gut.

Why won't he help me out?

"Urgh that hurt…Fine, only two important memories."

"No."

"…..Why the hell not?"

"Your annoying."

Lying among the rubble several stories below on the sand, I stared at the hole my body created when the hollow grabbed me and threw me out as hard as he could. Huh, so that is where our room was relative to the buildings. The sand shifts through my open fingers, falling down. Shakily standing up, I winched at the creaking and popping sounds emanating from my body. Ouch.

Subconsciously, I flash step back to the room. A thought had occurred to me.

"Ready to give up and leave me alone?"

"No but," I replied surveying the damaged wall. How did I not think of this before? Glancing back at the white hollow, I finished, "Why don't you have a name?"

He laughed. "After falling all the way down to the ground and being thrown out of your room, that's what you think about? I don't have a name."

I don't have a name. How? "Really? Why not? It's not like being a hollow stops someone from having a name. Everyone else in this place has a name yet you don't."

"What you want to name me? That's kind of cheesy."

He doesn't get it does he? "No, not that. It is just rather annoying trying to talk about you with someone else."

The hollow snickers still. "Fine go think of one. Not like I will ever use it."

Fine I'll think of one. And figure out why he did not have a name in the first place.

I miss being able to talk with Zangetsu.

_Each passing day, every passing face,_

_Seems like such a blur,_

_I long to be,_

_Home, silently._

_Lying next to her,_

_Just to get back, by her side is all._

(AN: lol what. Why am I using this song…)

_All I need to be,_

'_Cause I went away._

_But what I really left,_

_Left behind was me._

A few days later, and several conversations later, I settled on a name. Rokushi Eien. Yet true to his word, Eien does not use his name. The bastard.

Eien is in better spirits lately. Having someone that also likes to fight is a great way to feel better apparently. Now he goes after several of the Espada – the tenth, sixth, and fifth. Why, I will never understand. The dunderhead also finds enjoyment in occasionally grating at the fourth Espada. Strange guy, Eien. And he used to be a part of me.

Watching the hollows going at each other and generally generating high property damage is strangely relaxing.

My life is enjoyable here, like a home.

Yes, this is my home now.

_I need to be,_

_Getting on my way home,_

_A million miles away._

_Million miles away,_

_I can't take._

* * *

**I didn't realize the third verse until I wrote a great deal of stuff already. Wonderful. The last bit is short (make that extremely short what the hell) I know, but a lot of what is going to happen next is really Eien's thing. So I was unable to write a lot there. Making the passage fit with the two verses was also annoying.**_  
_

**If anyone has questions about the name, this is how it goes. For Rokushi, I noticed that in Japanese, apparently white is spelled "shiro" and black is spelled "kuro" so I, in a muddled state of a sugar-high mind, took the "-ro" part and stuck it in the front. So then we have Rokushi. Hrosanna was very helpful and gave me song suggestions and also suggested "Eien" which is Japanese for eternity. I don't think Ichigo thought up of that part. Someone else probably pitched in their opinion there and Ichigo just liked how it sounded. **

**I should really get some sleep, I need to wake up fairly early tomorrow morning.**

**See you next time,**

**~dorandsugar**

**P.S. Unless you don't mind reading the lyrics from these random songs I really enjoy, leave a suggestion. I'll definitely go take a look.**


	4. Fading Light

**Just saying right now, this chapter is LONG. Way longer than anything I have done so far. I'm sobbing so hard right now, what was I thinking while I was writing this. THIS WAS EXHAUSTING UGH.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even wish I owned Paramore, the lyrics, or Bleach. Right now I just want the madness to stop.**

* * *

Fences

Paramore

(Many thanks to Hrosanna for the song suggestion)

_I'm sitting in a room,_

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls,_

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door._

_They know exactly what we're here for._

Breathing uneasily, I curl up around the blanket; nerves are shot and jumpy. Damn it, will I ever get to sleep soundly for once? These damn instincts. What is it? What is it?

It just feels horrible.

"Eien?"

No, shut up. I don't want to talk to you right now.

"Eien, you're shaking our inner world. There is an earthquake."

What.

"An earthquake. Zangetsu doesn't like it. Wait, why are you affecting my inner world?"

Damn, it's painful in my chest. What the hell.

"If you can affect my inner world, then are we still connected? Eien are you listening to me? I know you are awake."

Shut up King. Shut. Up.

"I wonder what happens when one of us die. Does the other one also die?"

"Why don't you leave me alone and sleep."

"Oh, you can talk!"

"Ever heard of something called shut the fuck up and let your roommates sleep?"

Ichigo laughs and rolls onto the floor. "Don't wanna."

"Hmph leave me alone. I need to think about something."

This feeling. It is some kind of instinct. I'm sure! Just, what? What is it? Maybe, maybe its-

"Oh, what are you thinking about? I'm bored."

I stare at him though sleepy eyes. "Please tell me no one gave you any coffee recently."

"Eh, heh," he rubs the back of his neck. "Actually, it was tea. With Starrk-san. I just got back. You know, they finally stopped screwing with the walls."

That is good to know. Buildings were not supposed to be as messed up as this one. It is like someone is always watching us.

Wait. I'm stupid. How did I not realize this before. _Watching us._ Are they really?

If they are, then they are creepy stalkers. Really creepy stalkers; regardless of "keeping watch of prisoners" or not. I mean, just stop so I can sleep already without being paranoid of what you people might decide to do with us. Just…. Just leave us alone.

I…

I'm going to sleep.

"Why do you think we are here?"

Why. Can't. He. Shut. Up. I parry back, "Why you asking me? Go ask someone else, like, hell I don't know, Aizen or Gin. You like talking to Gin. Go chat with him."

I don't see King shake his head but I hear the hair brushing on the collar of his uniform. "Aizen-sama's busy and a bit intimidating. Gin is off somewhere doing war stuff. Maybe a mission. The enemy is starting to get very busy. Apparently, the war has been dragging on for over a year now. No one is really winning."

True. Both sides have plenty of people to send into battle. The Espadas do not go to the front lines often; there is no need for them. Same with the shinigami taichous. Right now, the two forces are grinding at each other, weakening each other, bit by bit. It is a long process.

"When do you think we will get sent to fight?"

Now that is a question to think about. "Probably when Soul Society is weaker. I guess Aizen wants to keep us hidden from the shinigami. Like an ace in the hole." _And as a psychological attack against them. Show the Soul Society how they have lost their chances through their incompetence…And King's stupidity._ My thoughts stay silent.

Ichigo hums in agreement. "I wish I could see the Human World, even for just a second."

He is still obsessed about that huh? I do not want Ichigo to keep following Aizen, but I do not want him to regain his memories. Then he would remember me as something that had to be stuffed down in fear. I do not want that. I don't.

Fuck it I need sleep.

"Are you seriously going back to sleep again?"

I ignore the teenager.

_Don't look up,_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be._

I suppose I feel some obligation to stay here in Las Noches since they provided me a body of my own.

Being constantly monitored by creepy stalkers is making me feel less friendly about this place.

Ah life, how I hate you.

Goading Grimmjow was fun, being reprimanded by others was not.

"Will you two stop destroying so much stuff? At this rate, there will be a need to place restraining orders on you idiots. Or just leave my section alone! Ichigo get over here and help me!" Ichigo laughs at Starrk's predicament.

"Well you should have noticed them coming over. If you weren't sleeping I mean."

"Like you're one to talk! You keep dropping by here and dragging off my pillows to who knows where! Lilynette supposedly found several all over the place in the hallways."

Ichigo only laughs harder. "And so? They are really nice. Your place is the easiest place to get them from.

"Also, you weren't harmed. Besides, you need to do something other than sleeping all the time. Someone would think you were depressed all the time and stuff. That's Ulquiorra's job."

"And you just want to watch buildings go ka-boom. Kid, don't argue with me."

"And Lilynette gets to."

"She's different."

"Sure she is," Ichigo snickers.

Starrk slaps his forehead in frustration. He mutters, "I give up on you."

What ever happened next I do not know. Grimmjow and I got the hell out of there before Starrk could keep getting on our case.

The Espada mutters, "This is just unsettling. I still can't get used to Kurosaki hanging out here."

I snort. "It's been what, a month? Sounds right. A month of him wandering around daily. Get used to it."

"He's laughing and smiling all the time! I have a right to be unsettled. That kid never cracked a smile except that one time he nearly cleaved me in half."

"Get used to it for a while," I repeated. "As long he doesn't have any memories he's going to keep being like that."

Grimmjow glanced over at me. "You still haven't told him about his past?"

"Why the hell should I. He was a weak pansy back then 'cause he kept being scared of every fucking thing. Useless sissy. Besides, Aizen doesn't want it and he isn't the most lenient and forgiving person ever no? You should know very well."

Grimacing, Grimmjow said nothing before striding off to his room.

I stride off on a random hallway. Ichigo was right, the halls finally settled. About damn time. Not sparing a glance at the stale white walls closing in around me, I seek out an exit. A snack sounds great, perhaps some of that new pie the new chief cooks up from time to time. Only, the main cafeteria is, unfortunately, in a different section of the grounds. Ah, there we are, here is the door.

Wrong. I am getting the hell out of here; that was that one nutty arrancar's room. Why was that monkey's room here?

Right door this time. Stepping out onto the empty dunes, I stride off to the cafeteria and contemplating Ichigo and my situation. The situation so far: we are stuck here; Soul Society gave up on Ichigo or something; Ichigo is a clueless nut; and which building was the cafeteria in again?

"Oh hey there Eien-kun!"

No. No – just, why? How did King's stupid name spread that quickly to all sorts of people? Lazily spinning the reiatsu suppressing collar around and around on my neck, a habit I started not too long ago, I glance over at the approaching man. Grinning at me, the shinigami strode over.

"You're back."

"Aw come on," Ichimaru is within a few yards from me now, "you sound disappointed. Meanie."

Not disliking me from staring at you, you annoying creep. "I am disappointed. I was hoping that you would not be back soon."

As the former captain pouted, I asked, "Any idea where the main cafeteria is?"

He points to one stout tower and we silently trudge over. The door slides out of our way as we approach, admitting us to the well-lit and somewhat friendly interiors. Soft tendrils of the smell of food cooking drifted from further down the hall. Ichimaru also wants a snack, probably some fruit; I had not bothered to ask.

Inside the large cafeteria, we walk over to an ordering station. "Hey Keshin! You there?"

Keshin clip-clops over on his bone boots, ready to take an order. "What would you like today?"

"Nothing much," the man waves his hand carelessly. "My friend here would like some cranberry pie, that's it."

As the other arrancar strides away, his smoky red hair blending back in with the shadows, he calls out, "That will take about forty minutes."

"What's with that look?"

I keep staring hard at him, unnerved. "How the hell do you know what I want to order?"

"I have my ways."

The man's creepiness level rose even higher. "When you say that you sound like a stalker."

"You wound me Eien."

I did not say anything else while we waited. Forty minutes and a few slices of pie later, I packed what the left-overs and exited.

Some people are just creepy no matter what.

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from,_

_Don't you know by now,_

_You can't turn back,_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

There is a paper crane sitting on the table in my room. Ichigo is nowhere to be seen, but a crane is something he would probably do. Picking it up the thick paper and turning it over, I spare a glance at the words the dried red ink read out. Only one word was visible, "later." Unfolding the origami, I saw the full message.

"Hey, I'll be out for a bit, don't know how long. But I'll be back later. And Starrk-san is still annoyed with you."

Now where is he? Finishing the last of my snack – apple tarts this time – I start up the shower. As the water warms up, I poke at a particular gash on my upper torso. My regeneration abilities starched the bleeding long ago before I went to pick up a bite. The wound still smarted when I touched it. Best clean up first before doing anything else.

As normal, the soap generates a thick lather as I scrub sand out of my hair. The air steams as I continue showering under the cascade of warm water. Ten minutes after having stepped in, I shut off the flow and search for a clean towel. Here is one; I dried myself, mindful of several healing wounds. Wrapped up in a towel, I exited the bathroom.

Passed out on the couch, Ichigo's soft, even breathing does not stop when I walk over to the wardrobe. Selecting an outfit, I pull the pants on. My arms slip into the white sleeves, covering up the pale skin. Fastening the shirt closed, I do not bother putting boots back on. Hair is still a soggy mess; again, I do not bother to do anything about it.

Ichigo however, looks worse for wear. Something, probably fire related, singed his sleeves and his reiatsu level is low, lower than normal. While my hair is a wet, soggy lump of droopiness, his hair is ruffled, dried up, and mussed up, tossed about in some sort of wind. His boots are even still on, and we made an agreement that boots never went on the bed or couch. He must have been rather exhausted to just flop down like that without at least removing his boots.

Just what was he doing when he was away?

Rubbing a finger on the paper as I picked the square back up, I refold it back into a crane. Setting it on Ichigo's nose, I rummage around for more materials. See here's a pillow, and here's some more stationary, and, heh, is that more cranes I see you hiding away King? And now the careful bit. Meticulously stacking the material's on his forehead, I take great care not to let it fall over. It did fall over several times and there were many narrow escapes. Finally, everything was on his forehead as King still dozed away.

He is really knocked out. That's several pounds of material balancing on his head.

Now I just need to –

The door slams open as quickly as it could, Lilynette standing in the doorway.

"What."

She tiptoes over, studying my past half hour's handiwork. "That's Ichigo?"

"Yeah," I reply, "and? That's his head down there, see. King's been completely knocked out for a while, I've been messing around during that time. Why are you here?"

The kid has one crazy grin right now. She waves me off, "Ah just wandering around, looking for more pillows for my ambush on Starrk later. But this is a good idea too. There was something else but I don't remember so I don't care."

Without further ado, the green haired freak leans down and lets out a brain-numbing shriek right into the sleeping King's ear. "ICHIGO! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!"

He yelps as he jumps up. Tried to. Actually, his head was stuck under my tower and the jerky movement unstable it. Lilynette and I both move away from ground zero as the tower crashed down onto Ichigo. His reaction would have been hilarious if it was not for the fact that my ears were ringing from Lilynette's wake up shout.

"How does Starrk not go mad from dealing with you all the time?"

She shrugs as Ichigo claws his way up to the surface. "How much stuff did you end up balancing on his head?"

"Everything I could."

"Mind helping me here! Hello?"

"No. Do it yourself blackberry!"

"Blackberry?" I echoed back at Lilynette. "Where did that come from?"

"Better than 'strawberry'."

"Oh really? But where did it come from?"

"Help me already! Oi!"

"Just what is going on here? I heard the sound of Lilynette's shouting and came over. Wait, is that Ichigo?" an arrancar, Kimika, asks.

Ignoring Ichigo continued struggle – I did not even put that much stuff on his head – I glanced at the female arrancar peering in from the doorway. She visited from time to time, more of a messenger than anything. However, considering the number of times she goes to the front lines, she must be rather skilled at her job and surviving.

"Why is he – never mind I don't want to know."

"Don't want to know what? What's going on doggy-chan?"

How many people are coming over seriously?

Kimika glares at the approaching Espada. "Would it seriously pain you to not call me that? Huh Gilga-san? I know I can't do anything about you but it is still grating."

Nnoitra also glanced inside the room. "So just what the hell happened here?"

Ichigo, finally free of all objects now laying around him, answered, "I have absolutely no idea. Lilynette just started to scream in my ear for no reason while I was sleeping and there a pile of stuff on my forehead. Ask Eien or Lilynette."

Tesla interrupted any questions. "Well we got a message that Aizen-sama want to talk with you about something. Rureaux didn't say what."

Yawning, Ichigo stood up. "I'll go. Does Eien need to be there as well?"

"No."

After left, I stare at the other arrancars still loitering. "Well, why are you guys still here?"

They left and I retrieved a towel to completely dry out my hair.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style,_

_You'll go out in style._

"King, where have you been disappearing off to recently?"

He sips the drink before him, grinning. Never did he tell me the truth behind his strange activities for the past few weeks. Every time he trudges back to our room, exhausted, from where ever he was for the previous several hours, his reiatsu levels were at near zero. At other instances such as now, more of his reiatsu seems to be slipping past his collar. Furthermore, it controlled – refined – not gushing out and spewing power everywhere.

"Can't tell you, secret. Ah, waiter, is there anymore chocolate?"

The waiter came back with more chocolate that Ichigo happily chowed away on. Great, now I'm going to have to deal with King on a sugar high later on. Maybe I should sic him on Ulquiorra for once. It should be amusing. Anything that can possibly get Ulquiorra annoyed is great in my books.

Collecting his things, Ichigo stands up. "Hey Eien, come on, let's walk around."

Walk around? "Why."

"Might as well. Come on."

Leaving the cafeteria, we enter the sandy "outdoors" in Las Noches. After a few minutes, I start feeling as if someone is watching us again. No, I am not paranoid. Just cautious. The pie incident with Ichimaru a month and a half ago is still fresh in my mind. Creepy stalkers.

"Hey look, there's Szayelaporro. Wait what are you going Eien."

Why are people with pink hair all menaces? "We are getting the hell out here now."

Grabbing Ichigo by his shirt collar, I escape, sonidoing across the dunes. The farther we are from the freak, the better. Another question, why are all the genius scientists batshit insane?

Ichigo laughs, "Why should I know?"

I must have said that last part out loud. When Ichigo begins to struggle against my grip on his clothing, I let go. He straightens his shirt out as I ask, "So back to my original question. Where are you when you disappear?"

"Jealous?" Ichigo says as he sticks out his tongue at me.

"Jealous? Why should I be jealous of anything you do? For all I know you could just be raiding the kitchens and nearly getting chopped to ribbons by Keshin or one of the other staff members every time you disappear.

"Or maybe you've been bother Zommari all time then having to run for your life as a result as he tries his best to kill your sorry hide for interrupting his zen mode whatever the hell he does?

"Or maybe you've been hanging around Ichimaru hatching whatever stupid prank again?

"Or maybe you've been stealing all the ice cream _again_?"

Hey, he's done all of those things already. Several times in fact.

"Or we can stop this guessing game and just have me tag along with you next time."

Ichigo jabs me in the forehead. "Fine, I'll think about that. But I'm not going to directly tell you."

He stalks off with me following.

"Jeez! You've always been such a cocky brat!" I yell at the back of his berry head. "And an idiot as always!"

Ichigo changed so much. Maybe the personality change is because the memory block locked away his memory of his family and dead mother. Her death was the the root of his surly personality originally.

Although, his insane need to protect people still sticks around, he has the protective instinct of a mother bear. No seriously, mother bears can sense if potential sources of trouble are approaching within 50 feet of their den while they're _hibernating_. Ichigo is almost that insane. Even if he is halfway on the other end of Las Noches, he can figure out within minutes if someone he knows is danger. Crazy.

Is that what Aizen wants? Probably. His stay in Las Noches is all Ichigo knows about. Soul Society generates so many manipulative bastards.

The old Ichigo I first knew. It is like that one is dead. Dead. Gone.

Soul Society is fucked.

_If you let me, I could,_

_I'd show you how to build your fences, _

_Set restrictions, separate from the world._

_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_

_Just blame the limelight._

A few days after the paint incident with Ichimaru, Ichigo dragged me with him to where ever he goes all the time.

Our destination was impressive. Training dummies – some of which lay piled in a corner, hacked up or incinerated – and targets lined the walls. The high ceiling – probably high enough for me to place a mature oak tree in this room and stand on the top braches and still not touch the ceiling – provided plenty of room for a spar in the air. When I walked over the floorboards, at each step the floor sighed and creaked. Hanging from the wall were several pieces of machinery, what their purpose was I did not know. To our right just as we passed through the door, several close combat weapons hung neatly from their props on the wall.

"Sweet place. How come I never heard of it?" I say as I nudge Ichigo with my elbow.

"You never asked."

…Stupid cocky King. Why I ought to – wait, weapons are on the wall right over here. Fuck yes, some blades too. After liberated a few from their lodgings, I weighed each in my hands, testing their usefulness. Several katana later, the slightly longer one feels comfortable. Not as good as Tensa Zangetsu's blade form but it should do.

Ichigo is unaware of my intentions and continues walking into the training arena. Until the blade I choose goes sailing past his neck, slicing a gash on his shirt collar, and sinking stiffly into the creaky floorboards. Tsk, I am getting rusty; I meant to shave off the collar with maybe a few strands of his hair. Goodness knows we both are in desperate need for haircuts now. Maybe Kozuke knows how to do haircuts; he seems like the kind of person.

"Eien!" he yelps, startled and staring wide eyed at me.

"That's what you get for being an idiot."

"At first I was going to ask why Rokushi was here, but that is quite an aim. Still, mind explaining Ichigo?"

Fuck. No, Ichigo what have you been _doing_?

He bows down before the other man. "He wanted to know what I have been doing so I brought him along. Would it be an inconvenience Aizen-sama?"

It is the head creepy stalker controlling all the other creepy stalkers. Why, oh why, did Ichigo interact with this man?

"No, it wouldn't."

"Will it be the normal today?"

"No, let's have Rokushi join in today. The stage will be set up in a moment. What level would you like it to be?"

"Level five please."

The man leaves through a door. This time, Ichigo addresses me, "Thanks for getting me a weapon. You're going to want one as well. If I remember correctly, level five is a hunting competition. The more kills you get in three hours, the higher your score. I still can't beat everyone above Ulquiorra and I've been working on this level for a while now. I'm still tied with Grimmjow and Nnoitra."

Machines hum to life and shift about as Ichigo mutters absent mindedly, "That leaves me at eighth place, huh."

The room vibrates as panels slide out and holograms flicker to life before solidifying. Ichigo, now at the other side of the room, tosses some gear to me as I follow him. "Put it on, the 'prey' is going to be holograms but we need a way to tell if you receive a 'fatal' hit."

When we finish strapping the uniform into place, Aizen's voice comes in over the earpiece. "When you two are ready."

Without glancing at each other, we both speak as one.

"Now."

A single hologram, high above the fake environment with trees, buildings, and more than enough locations for an ambush, ticks down the seconds. Movement behind my back attracts my attention. A single cero to the large beast claims my first point. Just have to keep going.

Who ever created these holograms are insanely good at their job. They mimic real Hollows and other animals from the Human World to the tiniest detail. _Ha, I finally got a dragon, _Ichigo's voice sounds through the telepathic connection between our minds. Speaking aloud could spell issues when one the targets suddenly jumped you. Still. _Ichigo I know some of the Hollows look funny, but a dragon?_

_Yeah, come check it out._

Slashing the head off the hologram I have been tracking for some time now, I leap off searching for more points. In my wake, the hologram dissolves into static. Taking advantage of Ichigo's preoccupation with the dragon, I hunt other weak signals emitted from the targets. A fish Hollow goes down along with some bird thing. More points for me. Many balas to the brain, stabs to the eyes, thrown weapons implanted in hearts, ceroed bodies, ripped important organs, and spiked carcasses later, a roar rips through the air. The dragon is still there? Ichigo should be able to take care of the beast.

Using our specialty in speed to the max, I raze the other victims of my onslaught to oblivion. Holograms keep coming back, more and more complicated each time.

Two hours – and several hundred victims and plenty of my reiatsu – after the start of the level, peace settles over the arena. I find Ichigo wandering softly on a platform of condensed reiatsu. He is glancing worriedly at the timer above our heads.

_Where is all the prey?_ I ask him.

Eyes narrowing, he answers. _I don't know. They definitely should not be relenting. This level is not designed to let the players relax. But –_

Slamming down hard on him, Ichigo goes down from the new prey's blow. The suit lets out a quick bolt of electricity, freezing up and locking each of his muscles. His pain sparks through the connection. Wincing, I try to ignore the jumbled mess his thoughts become.

_Care to explain what this thing is?_

_Behind you! And to the sides for that matter!_

He did not need to say that, I already scoped up his relaxing body and hightailed into the air. A hawk dive-bombs at us, its wide wingspan limited as its deadly sharp beak glistened in the fake sunlight. Down below, tails and claws swipe at us, the size of the sets of beady eyes watching us hungrily. More wings lift various creatures into the air alongside the already present birds gliding in the air above us. Scaly creatures, slimy creatures, hungry creatures, angry creatures, all types of creatures have us perfectly encased in a cage of death. Many of the beasts – holograms, I remind myself, despite how realistic they may appear – stepped straight out of fairy tales and myths.

Ichigo, nervous and shaky as he studies our opponents, tries to look on the brighter side. _See? I told you. Dragons. There is a metal one down there. And if I'm not mistaken, there is a fire dragon and some water related ones too. And beware the chimera._

He is babbling and I decide to tune him out after he starts stammering about dinosaurs in the skies.

Making my first move, my cero rips apart several before me. Weak. The blade in my hand flashes against scales and fake flesh, hacking at everything. Smashing on offenses and defenses, I break through all the barriers, solely focused on destroying. Flashing through searing flames, freezing waters, and exploding blasts of energy, Ichigo joins the fray, analyzing his targets with logic, searching and using limited openings.

Occasionally, when the blade I wield is busy biting through resilient metal, I call forward reiatsu, mold it into blades and various projectiles, and let loose. Not as efficient and powerful as the various forms of Getsuga Tensho, but without Zangetsu's blade form, this would have to do.

Slash, hack, dodge, destroy, kill, incinerate, fight. Ichigo throws some offensive and binding kido around, the air warm and bright with the energy attacks. Never knew that he had it in him to control kido. What has he been doing when I was not around to bear witness?

Fifteen minutes left in this twisted hunting game. Most of the mooks are gone. Thirteen resilient beings remain. Lazily beating its wings against burning air, a phoenix regards everything with cool disdain. Circling below our feet, an oriental dragon of water and ice waits to attack. Watching our backs, a sphinx paws the ground. Petals fluttering in a nonexistent wind, a tall and proud tree spirit shifts forward. Still hanging around, the chimera Ichigo pointed out earlier lazily breathes fire. What can only be described as a demon crackles. The last few hide from our eyesight; instead, their immense fake reiatsu grating at our senses is all that alerts us of their presence.

Ichigo twitches.

Metal flashes, flames roar, ice bites, and blasts of crimson, blue, green, white, and yellow crash down. Flashing between blades and dodging the poisonous maws of the chimera, I stab down at the demon. The blade screeches in protest as it buries into the floor where the demon stood just a moment ago. Its dark fists plows forward to my chest. I drop my stance to the floor, bending out of the way. Flashes of pink tickle the edges of my vision. Leaping out of the way, I play a dangerous game of tag with the spirit. Screaming waves of red join in the race. The blade I wield parries away at blows, though several blows make contact.

Ahead, Ichigo engages the ice dragon and a large mountain lion. Dipping below a glancing blast of lightning, I stab the ice dragon through its frozen head. In return, Ichigo, with a complicated bit of Kido that nearly blows up in his face and his own sword, immobilizes the sphinx. It explodes into mist when both of our blades stab all the way into its chest.

Fire rains down, trapping us in a circle of flames with all the beasts. _Shit._ All their attacks charge up, almost ready to fire as one. Damn it, Ichigo and I are hitting rock bottom with the amount of reiatsu we can access with our limitation. If all those attacks hit us, the shock from the suits will be too much.

Just as the attacks finish charging up, a single shrill beep rings through the arena. The holograms freeze, flickering with static, before dissolving away. Various targets actually had metal skeletons that crumpled as their power source cut off.

Aizen lets us out. Stumbling and trekking exhaustedly, we retreat to our room.

"That was insanity. Normally, the sessions are not this frightening. Still as exhausting but not like that."

"Saved by the bell to the extreme."

"Yeah."

I try not to think.

_Don't look up,_

_Just let them think_

_There's nowhere else,_

_You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

Ichigo has been taking lessons in reiatsu suppression and the various shinigami arts from the three ex-captains. For all his nonsense, Ichimaru truly is a genius; Ichigo picks up material lightening quick when working with the snake. Tosen has the patience of a saint. That I can attest to. Every now and then, the Espada, Ichigo, and I are dragged into a giant game of tag. Zommari has a clear advantage; I am barely able to scrabble away from him half the time. In addition, Aizen and Ichigo walk off to someplace and discus – hell I have no idea what they do.

I do not like it one bit. Am I able to do anything? No.

Maybe.

Actually, there is one little thing I have been considering. A way to get away from this wretched place. Escape.

It is a big place, Los Noches. With Ichigo, we have been slowly exploring every room that we could access. More still remain hidden.

Underground, there are many passageways, crisscrossing under the sunny dome and all the way out miles into the desert. Miles and miles. If the fortress ever collapsed, the whole population of arrancars and various other assets in the army can comfortably live out their lives in the room underground. A bomb shelter in a way.

The ceiling of the dome itself is actually rather thin compared to the thickness of the walls in Los Noches. Any thicker and the thing would not be able to support its own weight and collapse. Unfortunately, it is too far way for any of my ceros to be able to even reach it. If I stood any higher and fired, it would also look suspicious due to the fact that such an action would require me to be way over the roofs of the towers under the doom. The only place that I could reasonably fire ceros would be near the ground while in combat with someone else. So the ceiling is a no go.

The outer walls of Los Noches, as mentioned earlier, are very thick. Years back when Ichigo first burst in through the walls, he had to blast his way through with the assistance of another shinigami. Me with my limited reiatsu? No way. So that sucked.

Only way out, it seemed, was to walk right out one of the exits and get rid of whatever guards are there fast. Such a course of action would take time to carry out.

Now all there could be done was lay in wait and lie to all the others, including Ichigo. He was too trusting and friendly with the arrancars for me to risk cluing him in.

So the little puppet continued to dance with the puppeteer's strings.

Ichigo finished licking the chocolate off his fingers, chocolate that he had pilfered from the kitchens. Looks like Keshin and Adam are going to have to chew him out later. For now they would have to contend with either growing more plants or visiting the World of the Living for a quick shopping trip.

"Don't know if you heard, but Aizen-sama found something interesting the other day."

I had not heard. "What did he find?"

"Eh, just some guy from the World of the Living. Running around and causing mayhem for both Soul Society and us. Aizen-sama is considering sending someone to see what is with the person."

"Whatever. Anything else?"

"We ran out of chocolate."

"Chocolate that you finished up."

"And there is a cat following you."

I whirled around.

"Man, you're gullible."

"Shut up."

"Want to come over tomorrow and keep working on my bala? You don't have much better to do anyways."

Ah yes, working on the perks that Ichigo had as a Vizard. Using hollow abilities by drawing from my powers every now and then.

"I'll think about it."

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying. _

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile._

"I think you should work a bit on your swordsmanship," Ichigo sighed as he flopped onto his bed. "Your way of fighting is weird."

"But it works perfectly well."

"Yeah, throwing swords around and then randomly slamming people into walls can hardly count as swordsmanship."

"I want to see you try and swing Zangetsu at your opponents and hit them just by moving the cloth."

"How do you do that?"

"Work on it yourself."

"Hng." He closed his eyes as his breathing evened out.

"Was there something Aizen wanted to talk to you about? After the practice."

One eye opened slightly. "We are going to check out the weird guy. And we need to make a pit stop to Wilfredo and Amelia for some supplies before we go. Ugh, Adam left us a monster of a shopping list as well. Don't they get some of the food from here instead of the Human World?"

Snorting at his whining, I inquire, "Didn't you always want to go to the Human World?"

He simply points at the table. "See all those papers there? Those are parts of the shopping list. I hope they have an online ordering account that they use over in the Human World. It would be so strange is we kept buying so much stuff during our stay there."

The papers do look ominous. Ichigo is right, if we have to purchase that much goods, then we are going to need to extend our little visit to not confuse the humans. Gah, secret missions and staying undercover; ridiculous ploys that take too much effort to deal with. No wonder Starrk hated dealing with such business.

Leaving Ichigo behind in the room to start contemplating how to deal with the insane shopping list, I explore the outer halls again. Nothing has changed off course. Hues of white are all to see. As always. If I just sneak away right now… No. I need to find where Zangetsu's blade form is stashed away and break free of this annoying collar.

Ceasing my exploration, I head over to the mess hall to grab a drink. Keshin and Adam along with their little troop of workers have made food preparation an art. Why do they even do it? Only Aizen, Toshen, Ichimaru, and Ichigo would care about how food looks, smells, and tastes. The arrancars do not care. No need to make an extravagant buffet/fine restaurant out of every meal. The nut jobs still go ahead with their needless insanity.

At least it is free on our part.

Where did they get the money for food supplies again?

Lilynette is shoveling down a several scoop ice cream cone, guzzling the sprinkles and syrup in a mad rush to finish before too much melted into gooey slop, when I sit down by the bar. I ordered my drink and watched the freak show next to me. Starrk would never approve. If he were awake enough to care, which he would be when Lilynette is bouncing around in the air with energy. Her high is slightly contagious as well, only Ulquiorra is able to stay still and not twitch with her in close proximity. When she is extremely hyped up, by some strange means I do know know about, her state of mind is enough to keep Starrk awake, much to his disappointment and annoyance.

Strange girl. Wonder what she could do if there were other children-like arrancars in Los Noches. Nothing good.

And speaking of of the fourth Espada.

"Do you think he's ticklish? Starrk kind of is so Ulquiorra might be slightly ticklish."

I thank the arrancar when she brings over my drink. Taking a gulp, I respond. "If he is, I'm not the one that is finding out or the one that is responsible for any of the consequences. You figure out yourself."

Saying that was probably a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

Slurping up the last of my drink, I leave it for a waiter to pick up and exit the building.

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it._

_With every breath that you breathe in,_

_Just breathe it in._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess,_

_You do all this big talking._

_So now let's see you walk it._

_I said let's see you walk it._

"Hm. What kind of look do you boys want?"

"Amelia, quit worrying and just start working. Fruitcake over here –"

"Hey!"

"- gets some black hair, THAT IS ACTUALLY FLAT FOR ONCE, and just grab the first set of contacts you can. Blue mouth here is going to need some touching up. Your eyes and mouth mainly. We'll just pass the excuse that you have incredible nail polish that is impossible to chip or remove. Good? Good. Now fucking sit down!"

Wilfredo, nutty as always.

It's great to see that he got off that murder spree. I forgot why he started slaughtering all those hollows in the Menos Forest again. He even left them rotting down them. Free meals for anyone that was able to follow him and not die in his rage. (Very few hollows.)

Amelia comes scurrying back with materials for Ichigo as Wilfredo keeps examining me.

"So explain," Amelia addresses Ichigo, "what your assignment in the Living World will be like. That way we know what crowd you boys will be mixing with."

Ichigo, restrained to his seat by her hands, remarks, "I have to go buy supplies for Adam and Keshin. Huge load. I probably have to visit a few stores and order things from a variety of places. Eien and I have to apprehend a troublemaker messing around with the troops as well."

Amelia sizes Ichigo up. "Black hair would work nicely, as pretty as your hair color is, it is very unique. People would remember you, even if you are only shopping. Haru! Retrieve some black eye contacts that are Ichigo's prescription." She starts styling Ichigo's hair while Wilfredo jots notes down on a pad. Little Haru skips back into the room carrying packages of disposable contacts.

Ripping the sheet of paper out of his notebook, Wilfredo holds out the notes for me to take. "Bring these over to the labs. They will make bodies for you to occupy should you ever have a need to interact with humans. Both of you also need to be fitted with reiatsu scramblers to avoid detection."

Still standing, he whips together a history for us to use. "You two look identical. We can change some of your features in your temporary body, however, while in your natural state, you look identical. Depending on who sees you, this might not be an issue. In the event someone sees you outside of your bodies, keep the number of such people down to a minimum, you two can be twins of some sort. During your life, Eien's soul went through some malfunctions and warped his outward appearance and voice.

"New names are also necessary to lower the chances that your origins are traced back to Los Noches before your assignment is over. Come up with some or ask around. Don't play off your existing names though, that is just stupidity waiting to happen. I suggest something common, nothing that would tip of any of the other parties in the Human World.

"Avoid confrontation. The less people that witness your fighting styles the better. That way the shinigami would not have the opportunity to analyze and prepare for a battle against you should either of you be sent into battle. Keep the shinigami on their toes.

"And try not to make friends with humans. We don't need to have the mortals aware of the dead. This war does not need to become a three-way conflict.

"Got it?

"Haku, get the dark brown dye and black contacts. See if there are any red dyes we can pour into snowflake's mouth."

"Don't call me that."

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess._

_You do all this big talking,_

_So now let's see you walk it. _

_I said let's see you walk it._

"Are you ready?"

Ichigo nervously examines the garganta's open dark maw. Letting out a shaky breath, he glances at me, making eye contact.

"Yeah I am."

_It is just that that looks way unsafe. You know, the garganta._

"Let's go if you are ready then."

Stepping into the pulsing shadows, I lay down the foundations for a walkway. The entrance behind me snaps shut as Ichigo joins me. Neither of us in a hurry, Ichigo supplies some of his own reiatsu to strengthen the path. The dull blues and red color us in pale light. Slung over both of our shoulders, we carry bags with clothing and basic supplies for us. Ichigo wears his reiatsu scrambler on his wrist, doubling as a watch. Mine is a scarf and bracelet, able to change between each mode.

The sounds of our feet tapping on the "ground" and our quiet breaths are all that stir the air.

Light begins to flush out the darkness as we slowly approach the other end of the tunnel. Cold air howls with the wind above the sprawling city below us. Tiny dots pepper the sunlight roads and streets on the ground. Skyscrapers stretch up to the sky. Miles from our location, electronic billboards and lights of the sides of the buildings flash. Rivers cut paths through the metropolis, emptying into the large bay on the horizon.

"Welcome to the outskirts of Western Tokyo," I mutter against the harsh wind. "We hope you enjoy your stay."

Louder I add, "Time to go hunting and kicking shinigami butts."

Ichigo snickers then sneezes. "Oh, let's just get out of this wind and find that hotel we are supposed to stay at."

"Alright fine then, your majesty."

We descend.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying,_

_And open wide,_

_Yeah open wide._

_Yeah, open wide,_

'_Cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style._

* * *

**I give, no more. I'm sorry about the sucky ending. And the sucky beginning. And the sucky fight/training scene. You know what, I don't even**

**This chapter completely burned my brain up. (20 PAGES IN WORD. WTF. HOW. WHY. THIS IS THE MOST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN ONE GO IN MY LIFE.) I just gave up at the end; it was impossible for me to continue like the earlier verses since there was nothing more for Eien's point of view. I still need to work on the other stories as well.**

**At this point, the Arrancar War has stretched on for over two years now. So Ichigo is missing and hasn't been in the World of the Living for a little over two years. Making up all that missed education will be a nightmare.**

**Before anyone complains, the OCs are only there for supplementary purposes. For instance, I highly doubt we will see little Haru again. The other might pop up occasionally along with some others. Kubo, I know it is a pain in the butt to keep creating more and more character designs and appearances, but Aizen has an army. Make it seem like there is an army. Same with the shinigami side.**

**(Um, Redone is now kind of a backseat story. It will be updated, but slowly since my muse for that is rather low.)**

**Until next time which will be a long while,**

**~dorandsugar**


End file.
